


When you look at me

by levinson_mannion



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M, Turnadette - Freeform, valentines day fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levinson_mannion/pseuds/levinson_mannion
Summary: A small valentines day fic
Relationships: Bernadette | Shelagh Turner/Patrick Turner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	When you look at me

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> Here is a small, un-beta-d fic from the prompt;
> 
> Tim gardening with SMJ and he cuts a rose to give to Patrick to give Shelagh (from aimee-jessica, thank you!)

Patrick smiled, half with what ever Fred was going on about and half with looking out at his son who was happily out gardening with Sister Monica Joan, no doubt talking about some thing he would not understand. He turned back to Fred and actually started listening once Fred asked questions he could not answer with a shrug.

Shelagh sat in Sister Julienne’s office, conversing with the older women, who held Angela in her lap. The two spoke about patients and the going on’s in both the Turner household and Nonnatus. It was when Shelagh joked about having a surge in patients in eight to nine months; Valentine baby’s they liked to call them.

“So, any plans for Mr and Mrs Turner?” Sister Julienne asked with a wink.

Shelagh blushed as she answered, “I was promised a dinner in the evening, hoping he does not need to be called out was left unsaid between us and I have a few presents for him but we will probably keep it on the low.” she replied, not looking her mother figure in the eye.

Downstairs and outside kneeled a boy of twelve, along side a nun in her elderly year's. The two spoke about the stars and Timothy asked Sister Monica Joan questions to which she, poetically, answered. Sister Monica Joan replanted weeds which had previously been taken out as Tim helped to look after existing roses. 

It was when he found a particular rose with hardly any thorns that an idea formed in his head. “Sister?”

“Yes?”

“May I have this rose?”

“Of course!” the old women smiled, and cut it at the perfect height. “Giving it to a special someone?” she asked cheekily.

“Of sorts, ” the boy smiled, “thank you Sister!”

***

At the end of the day when the Turner’s were saying goodbye, Chim suspiciously held something behind his back, causing a raised eyebrow from his mum but nothing was said.

That night, while Shelagh was in the kitchen, Timothy dragged his father to his, incredibly messy, room and handed him the rose.

“Tim where did you-”

“Nonnatus, but that's not important. Give this to mum in the morning? Valentine present?” Tim looked hopeful up at his dad, a smile on his lips when his father ruffled his hair.

“Tim, when did you become so romantic?” he smirked at the blush Tim had on his face.

***

Shelagh rolled over and scrubbed her eyes with one hand as the other reached out to grab he glasses. She pulled the covers tighter over her, savouring the warmth. When she opened her eyes, she caught sight of her husband, messy hair combed back slightly, already dressed and leant against the door frame, a look of pure love in his eyes. He held a rose in his hands.

“Happy Valentine's day, darling” he walked over, sat on the bed and captured her lips with his own. The two only broke apart when the need for oxygen became too great. “You know, I am looking forward to dinner tonight, with the locum covering me from midday onwards, ” Shelagh’s face lit up with joy, and he smiled as he continued, “but before then, I thought we could have some fun at home? If your up for it,” he smirked

“Oh don't worry darling I am up for it, don't you worry.”

“Perfect and I know of the perfect nightwear I would love to see you in, ” he winked suggestively.

“Oh don't worry darling, I know exactly what you are thinking of.”

“Well I best be off, don't forget Angela is going to Nonnatus.”

“I won't.”

“Bye darling” Patrick whispered as he leant forward to place a passionate kiss there.

“Goodbye” Shelaghs accent was more prominent and low.

As soon as Patrick left Shelagh got herself ready to take Angela to Nonnatus, not before laying out the blue and white stopped pyjama shirt she had stolen from Patrick out on her bed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
